The Stubborn Family
by Dezrae2011
Summary: "So, I see you hate your mother," Began the teenage boy, a slight smirk coming across his face. "I hate mine too." One day they'd have to realize, some people are to stubborn to leave the house, especially when they find someone in the darkness, with common intrests. Tate Langdon X OC
1. People Need Reason

_A/N: I've only seen Season One, so yep. Season one, bet you guessed whom of which this was for, correct, it's for Tate. Can I help it? Not a chance, I'm a hormonal teenage girl who is a bit crazy and likes people that are like her, in other words, also crazy. So Yep._

**Disclaimer: I don't own, claim to own, or want to own American Horror Story. It's a bit crazy. Please, read the story, if you don't enjoy it feel free to use that 'X' up in the upper right hand corner, can't miss it.**

* * *

There are some things in life that humans will never understand. Like, why the sky is blue, if there really is anything out in other parts of the universe -living that is. And to humans, everything in life _must_ be explainable, must make sense to the human mind, must be rational. When there are things that they can't understand, well, it drives them over the edge, an edge they should never fall from. The edge, of sanity.

Ghosts and spirits, that isn't rational, it doesn't make sense. How could someone possibly come back from the afterlife, to 'haunt' us as we say, why would they even do it? Some don't have choices, they are literally bound to the place in which they had died, never to escape. The 'Murder House', was one of those places.

The Murder House, abandoned at the end of a street full of people who were afraid of it. All of them terrified of the house with gates at the front keeping people out, its untrimmed grass, the stained glass windows, the foundation, overall they were just plain scared o what was inside the most. Everyone who ever lived in the house had either died, or escaped to never return. Funny how the pretty 20's home was placed with a curse, everyone that ever died there, that ever will die there, is doomed to be trapped for an eternity.

Most ghosts of the house, were friendly, but some were downright evil. That was why, the friendliest ghosts, always tried to scare away the people that came to live there, showing themselves and killing each other. They all stood, starring out the window, watching, waiting, and hoping. None of them waned what had happened to them to happen to the others, but some people are stubborn, one day, they would find someone who was to reluctant and to unwilling to leave the place like countless others they had scarred off.

_That day, was __**today**__._

As they stared out of the windows, they watched off down the road, a van turned onto the street followed by a small u-hall truck. The golden ford continued rolling, until it reached the infamous 'Murder House'. The passenger quickly jumped out, opening the gates of the crickety old place with an unsure look placed upon her face. She walked past the gates, allowing the van and truck to pull up into the driveway before shutting the fence and walking over to the van.

"So what do you think of the house, Jacklen?" Asked the driver of the van, another female, much older than her, jumpping out of the van. The unsure teen looked to the home, starring trough the window, feeling as if she was being watched. She looked over to the female, deep frown on her face as she met the grin her mother was giving her. Her head shook quickly as she turned in a circle.

"...You say I don't care about you're feelings," She says randomly, the topic was sure to lead up to her opinion though, when the girl spoke it always seemed to. "Well I don't, I hate you, and I hate this house. But you don't care, do you?" The young woman rolled her pale green eyes before walking over to the golden van's trunk, avoiding the look on her mothers face as she opened it, yanking out her bag a trudging inside. Her mother starred after her, face twisting into hurt, pain, and anger as she turned to the U-hall truck where the male driver slid out walking over to her with a slight smile.

"What was that all about, Hanna?" He snakes his arms around her waist, girnning down at her. She shook her head starring at it before turning to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"She's probably just upset about moving, she'll get over it." She walked off.

Inside the home, the angry daughter of the family stalked to the stairs, she looked up at them and to the balcony above, with a sigh she ascended the stairs. Once up, her light colored green eyes traveled down the long hall, and she ran a hand through her black hair silently, scanning the doors. She made a hesitant step forward before hurrying her pace, looking for a room to occupy. Her pale hand moved out to the nearest door on the right, she turned the handle, opening it. Inside was a white master bedroom, a queen sized bed, some candles, and a mantel off in the corner, she groaned shaking her head before moving onto the next room.

"I like her," echoed up the stairs, loud enough for her to here, she turned back to the stairs rushing to the balcony and looking down. "let's keep her." The voice sounded, but there was no one at the bottom of the stairs. The girl rolls her eyes before turning backk to the door she had cracked open, she was sure someone was just trying to scare her. So she just continued on, opening the door to find a smaller, dark violet room. There was a one person bed, window seat, dressers, a chalk board, it looked like a teens room, so she threw her bag down before turning to walk out, once again feeling eyes on her.

"Jacklen, did you pick a room?" A female voice called up to her from the bottom of her stairs. The girl walked down the stairs, and past her mom, out to the van acting like she didn't notice her mother, who watched after her, saddened. Her moms hazel eyes moved away with tears as she looked up the stairs and went to find the master beroom. Jacklen continued outside to the van, pulling her black tank top down over her shorts, sopping at it and pulling out a bag. She moves out of the trunk area, turning around. She jumps, startled, as her eyes land on a blonde male with dark eyes. He smiles, a bit sympathetically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," He began, scratching the back of his head and pulling down on his red and blue striped shirt. "I'm Tate, your next door neighbor."

* * *

**Dezrae2011: I was gonna add more, but I decided against it.**

**Violet: Why would you stop at Tate?**

**Dezrae2011: *grins cheekily* Why not?**

**Nora: I'd like to thank everyone that reviews, favorite's, and follows, kindly. *smiles***


	2. What's Down There?

Jacklen looked up at him, green eyes swimming with confusion, before she shakes her head and slings the strap if her bag over her shoulder, looking back at the house that seemed to watch her uninvitingly. She looks back to the boy she had just met who called himself 'Tate' questioningly. She shakes her head with a sigh, pulling on the bag. He smiles to her, causing her to make a face at him before smiling as well.

"Hi, Tate. My name's Jacklen, look, now isn't the best time," She begins, turning back to the trunk and shutting it. "I've gotta finish unpacking, avoid my bitch of a mom and her pawn. Maybe you could come back later?" She finishes, turning back to him. He nods in understanding, waving his hand as if to say 'no, I get it'. He turns and walks off to the gates to leave, causing her to turn away now feeling better not having someone watching over her shoulder, though she felt she was being stared at. She shakes her head before walking inside, past the kitchen, where a red headed woman stood next to her mom's p- _'boyfriend__'_, she rolls her eyes. He was probably cheating on her anyways, she couldn't blame him -though she was a bit old-, so, she just walked past uncaring. She walks to her room, shutting the door behind her and locking it, she walks to her head and plops down on it, reaching into her bag and pulling out a green iPod with a sigh. She continues to shuffle through the backpack in her hands, she now pulls out a holder, with speakers. Jacklen walks to the nearest plug, putting it in the wall and she turns it on, but doesn't play it, walking over to the bed a flopping onto it.

There was a knock at her door, and it opened. Jacklen groans in annoyance, turning around, prepared to yell at her mother who she suspected was the intruder, but it wasn't her mom. In the doorway stood a tall red headed woman, a smile spread on her face. She looks down at the girl in silence before beginning to speak.

"Hello, I'm Moria O'hara," Smiles the older woman who she had seen with her mothers boyfriend earlier. "I'm the house keeper, I already met your parents, I work every day except Christimas and Thanksgiving." She steps into the room. Jacklen sits up, a little annoyed, but she shakes her head ignoring the negative emotion.

"Jacklen, those aren't my parents... Well the guy isn't, sadly the whore who is using him, is my mom." She moves towards the edge of the bed and pushes off of it, standing.

"Oh, you seem to think very lowly of her, would you like to talk about it?" Moria suggest, shutting the door and locking it once more as the teen nods to her. She walks over to the bed, sitting down beside khker in silence. Jacklen runs a hand through her hair with a sigh before looking over to Moria and planting her legs on the ground.

"About a year ago, I walked in on my mom with another guy," Began Jacklen, green eyes moving from Moria to the chalkboard, wattery as she thought back to what her mother had done. "My dad walked in behind me after the guy ran and she begged me not to tell," She had her legs pulled up to her chest now, hugging them to her and starring at the ground. "I told him, once I did, she went crazy. She...She pulled out a gun I didn't even know she had, and she shot him. She was never cught, no one found evidence and they didn't believe me. The reason we left is because I was begining to try and help with the case, mom didn't like it. I hate her..."Jacklen finished lifting her eyes from the ground to look at Moria. Moria frowns, doing something that Jacklen didn't expect, she pulled her into a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"Don't worry dear, you'll be fine. I'll be here for you if you need me," Moria pulled back, smiling to her, causing her to smile too. "Now, why don't you get some rest, I'll lock the door behind me if it makes you feel comfortable." Jacklen grinned at her greatfully before smiling and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The pale green eyes of Jacklen Robinson opened slowly to land on a blonde haired male in the corner. She blinks, pushing herself up off of the bed to look at him.

"What are you doing in here? How'd you get in here?" Jacklen questions, causing him to look up. He shakes his head with a smile before pushing off the ground.

"This is an old house, I've lived next door for years. I think I've learned how to work the locks from the outside by now," He replied, smugly. She rolled her eyes before moving off of her bed as he began to walk closer. "I usually come here to get my cock sucking mom." He mutters, annoyed with his mother. She shakes her head before walking over to him, as he had stoped in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, moms suck don't they? You can stay in here as long as you want, don't want you to have to go home and suffer," She grins up at him, causing him to smile slightly down at her. "And, since you've been here a lot, you can take me on an adventure around the house. I have nothing better to do." She grins, grabbing his hand.

"Lets go then."

Neither of them payed any mind to the girl who appeared in the corner.

* * *

"So, that's the house." He announced, sitting next to her on the couch. It was two in the morning, everyone else had been asleep for hours, so it was okay for them to sit on the couch, out in the open now. She raises a thin ekyebrow at him.

"The house? What is the basement, chopped liver?" She looked around the room and towards the door before looking back to him, confused. He remained silent, starring at her before shaking his head in dissaproval. It looked like Tate wanted her no where near that basement, which made her even more curious. She wanted to know what was down there, and judging by the reaction he had, it wasn't good, but still it piked her curiosity. He shook his head again, seeing the curiosity in her eyes.

"Trust me, there's a reason why I don't want you to go in the basement. I knkow you'll find out one day, just not today." Tate replied. She pouts, and it was pretty hard to resist the pout, who could resist puppy dog eyes? Turns out Tate could, because he shook his head more.

"You can't stop me, you're just me 'neighbor' anyways... And you're not even much older than me, why should you get to tell me what to do?"She says, not really mad at him, just annoyed. She was _really_ looking forward to going into the creepy basement of the home. She was about ready to jump off the couch and run down there before her wrists were grabbed.

"Please, promise me, your neighbor, Tate, that you wont go into that basement," He began, looking into her eyes. She struggles to get free, and his grip tightens slightly as he stares down at her, slightly annoyed. "Promise me, I'm not going to let you go until you do."

"I promise! Now let go." She replied.

"Thank you," He began. She rolled her eyes. "Now, lets get you back in bed. You've explored enough."

* * *

**Dezrae2011: Second chapter, lots of time skips. I'm still trying to introduce the characters.**

**Violet: Like myself, my dad, mom, Nora, Troy and Bryan, Hayden, and everkyone else in the basement.**

**Dezrae2011: Shut it. Nora, it's your turn.**

**Nora: I'd appreciate it if you review, favorite, and follow.**

**Patrick: Yeah, and be careful, anyone who doesn't do what she wants, ends up getting hurt by Tate.**


End file.
